


Joey has Two Daddies (or Merlin, Why is There Glitter in Your Beard?)

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BBC Merlin Secret Santa, Christmas, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Glitter!, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Saturnalia?, Solstice, Winter Holiday fluff, parenting, very fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home to find Merlin and Joey making GLITTERED suns to decorate their Solstice Tree.  Arthur and glitter have a history, and it is not a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joey has Two Daddies (or Merlin, Why is There Glitter in Your Beard?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey/gifts).



> It is a gift for Lindsey.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if there are any typos, errors, etc. especially if they interfere with your enjoyment of the story. Also, I'd really love comments, and especially would like to know if there are any parts that you particularly liked (or disliked).

Arthur shut the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor, shrugged off his jacket, hung it on the peg, and smiled as he heard happy voices coming from the kitchen. 

"Daddy Arthur's home!" shouted Joey. Arthur entered the kitchen and stooped down to catch Joey up in his arms. He lifted Joey up and swung him around before depositing him gently and turning to embrace Merlin. But before Merlin could stand up, Arthur had taken a quick step backwards.

"Merlin! Why is there glitter in your beard?!" he groaned.  
Merlin stepped aside so that Arthur could see the table and indicated the glittered sun ornaments all over the kitchen table.

"But, I thought we had a deal. You know how--" 

Merlin cut him off with a look. "Joey, honey, go upstairs and wash up."

Arthur waited patiently. 

Merlin spoke quickly, "Sorry darlin', you know Morgana took the kids today. Well, I know—the glitter—but hey, you'll be so proud of Joey. Morgana stopped by the craft store with the kids, and when Joey saw the Christmas tree in the entry, he told Morgana that since we celebrate the winter solstice, he would like to make some new shiny suns to add to the suns we place on Solstice tree every Winter Solstice Eve. The only suns Morgana could find were these wooden cut-outs. So she helped him pick out some paint, but he was sad that the suns would not be shiny—hence the glitter." 

"Hrmph. Morgana. I should have known."

"Well, I really don't think it was on purpose."

"Really, Merlin?" Arthur laughed darkly. "Why don't you ask my dear sister about whether she has any memory of any noteworthy incidents involving glitter? Glitter, an athletic supporter, and an absolutely mortifying visit to the doctor."

"Oh. Oh. I see." Merlin quickly turned towards the table and fussed with the ornaments, successfully hiding his face from Arthur.

"Yeah. I thought you might. Hey, I'm really proud and happy too. I love that we're creating our own customs with Joey and reclaiming this ancient holiday. It's so great to be integrating the awareness of the cycles of nature and science. That means a lot to me too." Arthur put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and turned him around to face him. He carefully took Merlin's face in one hand, turned his head slightly, and kissed the glitter-free side, nuzzling into his dark beard. "You are amazing, I adore you, and I am incredibly grateful to you for doing the messy stuff with Joey which I hate doing. At least there's somewhat less chance of me finding glitter in my underwear, and in my hair, and on my lapel while I'm trying to make a presentation. I promise I won't spoil Joey's excitement."

Merlin winked and smiled softly, "I know you won't. That's one of the things I love so much about you. I'll check you over thoroughly later and make sure there's no glitter lurking anywhere on this gorgeous body." Arthur shivered slightly as Merlin ran his fingers lightly down his flank and snaked his hand into Arthur's pocket.

Joey came clattering down the stairs. He tugged at Arthur's sleeve. "Daddy, you wanna make some suns for the tree with us? We have yellow paint and glitter. C'mon, make one with me?"

Arthur couldn't say no. He looked at Merlin helplessly, and ever his protector, Merlin came to his rescue. "Joey, let's put the ones we've finished on the porch to dry. Then I'll clean the table and we'll set up a clean spot for dad. Then I think what he would really, really like is to paint the ornament and give it to you to glitter for him. That would make it extra special for him. Would you like to do that for Daddy?"

"Sure, Daddy! Do you want to make one more and I can put glitter on it for you too?"

"Oh, absolutely!"

Merlin cleared and wiped down the table while Arthur grabbed the vacuum and vacuumed the floor and the seat cushions and the seams in the table. He then made Merlin and Joey sit down and did the bottoms of their sneakers. Finally, he raised the nozzle and threatened Merlin's beard, until Merlin beat a hasty retreat to go and de-glitter himself. Arthur was not really a terrible neat freak, but—Glitter.  
Arthur then taped big sheets of newspaper to the table, and placed the glitter at one end of the table. He set the paint and wooden suns up at the other end of the table. 

"Okay, Joey! Look, here's a painting station, and then over here is a glitter station. I'll take the paint station and you take the glitter station." Ornament making and clean-up went off without a hitch., and Joey had no idea of how cleverly Arthur was avoiding contact with the glitter. A quick wipe and second vacuuming later they were set to start making dinner. After dinner Joey disappeared upstairs and was gone a little longer than usual. Just as Arthur was about to look for him, he came downstairs with a bundle in his arms. The bundle was oddly shaped and covered in wrinked and crooked sheets of colorful craft paper, held together with lots and lots of tape.

"Look Daddy, it's a present for you!" Joey pushed the bundle into Arthur's arms. 

"For me?" Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin shrugged, clearly intrigued.

"Can I open it?"

"Nuh-uh, not yet, it's for you to take to work. I want you to put it on your desk to see every day."

Arthur grabbed Joey up in a big hug, the tears in his eyes matching those in Merlin's. "You wonderful little kid. You're the best. C'mon, let's get you to bed, and I'll read you a story."

Merlin turned off the lights, locked up and followed them upstairs shortly. He stopped in to kiss Joey goodnight. When Arthur finished reading Joey's story they talked quietly for a few moments until Joey settled in. A little later, Arthur came into the bedroom. He stopped Merlin just as he was about to get into bed. He grabbed the flashlight from his dresser, led Merlin into the bathroom and flipped on all the lights. 

Merlin looked confused, and then started laughing so hard he nearly doubled over. 

"You promised," Arthur pouted. I want to check you completely before you befoul our bed. Then you can check me."

Merlin bit his cheeks to keep from laughing and struggled to impress Arthur with how seriously he was taking his task. He was torn between laughter and indignation when Arthur carefully examined him without even stealing a kiss or a grope. Finally, he griped, "Boy, I know we've been together for a while now, but you really know how to make a man feel completely NOT hot."

Arthur had the grace to look chagrined. He put down the flashlight, hugged Merlin, turned off the lights and drew him to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, love. I guess I'm just a little obsessed." He wrapped himself around Merlin and kissed him convincingly. Merlin sighed a little sigh and snuggled closer. They relaxed into each others' arms just feeling close. Merlin was drifting a bit when he felt Arthur pull away slightly and begin to kiss his back, his shoulder, his spine. He felt Arthur's fingers flutter across his ribs and settle on the sensitive skin near his left nipple. But somehow he couldn't quite relax—he knew there was something he had to tell Arthur, but he couldn't quite remember what. After a few moments he turned in Arthur's arms, took a deep breath, and said, "Umm, I don't mean to ruin the mood, but maybe you should be careful about opening that gift at your desk. I think he made it at Morgana's. I have no idea what's in there, but, umm, well there could be..."

"Oh. No. Glitter?"

"I don't know, but I'm afraid so."

"So, I'm going to have to pretend that I like glitter for years now, aren't I?" Arthur made a pitiful noise and buried his head in Merlin's shoulder. The mood was completely gone.

"Mmm, I think so, sweetie. You might not be able to tell him until...uh...until he's got kids of his own, and understands the sacrifices we make for our kids. But, hey, maybe by the time he's in the upper grades he'll grow out of the fascination. Um. Or not." 

Arthur burrowed in more deeply, and Merlin wondered vaguely if they'd ever have sex again.

"You know what, next year I'll try to divert him with gold leaf. Maybe we'll start with your family crest," said Merlin, running his fingers lightly across the back of Arthur's neck. "Hey, let's make the bedroom a glitter-free zone. We can explain to Joey that glitter can be very uncomfortable if it gets in your bed, and it's dangerous if it gets in your eye. And then let's make our bedroom even more glitter-free. We won't even talk about glitter in here, since it brings you down so, yeah?"

Arthur stirred a bit. He raised his head and looked Merlin in the eye. "Can't you just like wriggle your nose or wave a wand around or something, and—you know—just magic it away," he joked darkly.

Merlin wanted to glare at him, but he was so relieved that Arthur was teasing him again that he refrained and let Arthur get away with the old trite jokes about his magic. "Hmm. Let me think on it a bit. I know it seems it should be simple, but as I've told you, glitter is a royal pain. With all those reflective surfaces it just really messes with magic. You never know quite what will happen or where the energy will be directed. It's like shooting energy into a zillion tiny broken mirrors--completely unpredictable really. But I promise I'll think on it some more. Maybe some kind of a filter based on particle size at the doorways to the bedrooms? You think I'm famous among magical families now? They'll be leaving offerings on our doorstep if I find a magical solution to dealing with glitter. Meanwhile, how about we look for after-holiday sales on a couple of robotic vacuum cleaners?"

Arthur cuddled into Merlin's arms, and seemed to be relaxing, but Merlin was a bit annoyed with himself for bringing up the topic and changing the mood so completely. He tentatively ran his palm up and down Arthur's side in a way that could be simply comforting, but invited further contact. He sighed a little sigh, and silently counted his blessings. Just as he began to try to settle into sleep he was thrilled to feel Arthur take his hand, draw it up to his lips, and kiss the inside of his wrist softly, repeatedly.

"Merlin, love? I'm sorry for sulking a bit. I just want you to know that even if I have to live the rest of my life dealing with that-which-shall-not-be-named-in-this-room, even if I have to pick it out of my hair and underwear and unmentionable places, and dust it off my clothes when meeting important clients, it would be a small...well, not small...but a reasonable...price to pay for the incredible wholeness and happiness you and Joey bring to my life. I can hardly wish for anything to be different."

"Mmmm. Me either. I sometimes wonder if you really know how much I love you. And do you have any idea how very much you turn me on? Really, I don't think words are adequate, so I'm just going to show you," said Merlin. With that he gave Arthur a firm push, rolled him over onto his back and hovered over him grinning. He kissed Arthur soundly, pulled back, smiled wickedly, and asked, "So my darlin', speaking of reviving ancient holiday customs, what do you know of Saturnalia?

With a glint in his eye, Arthur smiled, reached up, drew Merlin down, and whispered in his ear, "I'm always up to learning something new."

The End

Notes: Here's a little info about Saturnalia. http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/yulethelongestnight/p/Saturnalia.htm

Saturnalia has also become associated with drunken orgies, which may have been the exception rather than the rule. But the Lord of Misrule and turning things topsy-turvy, ignoring conventional restrictions and taboos seems to have been a part of the celebrations. Saturnalia is not especially a fertility festival, unlike some other festivals, but switching of roles (ahem), and a little wild and crazy behavior seems quite in line. 

(Please ignore the rabidly sensationalistic websites that basically claim that pagan rituals involved human sacrifice and the most evil sorts of debauchery. They cannot make peace with the fact that the church adopted some pagan traditions, so they need to paint the pagan practices as inherently evil and vile.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm ever posting!!!!


End file.
